Strip Poker
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Luxord and Xaldin are playing poker! Yeah...


Strip Poker

-Summary: Luxord and Xaldin are playing strip poker. Yeah….

-Rated:M for 3x10 love 3

In all honesty….I have no idea where this thing came from. It was probably boredom….

-Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do these! I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I also don't own Zingers…wish I though…

-Strip Poker

It isn't too unusual to find Xaldin and Luxord playing poker sometimes in their free time. Both enjoy the game and it gives them something to do. It is also not too weird to see that both men had a little bit too much to drink, considering there were various empty alcoholic beverages scattered around their feet. No none of this was considered weird.

What was a little strange was the fact that Xaldin wasn't wearing shoes or that fact that Luxord's cloak was on the ground. Both men were staring at the cards in their hands intently, Luxord threw in a few chips. Xaldin copied him then added a few more. Luxord copied this motion as well then grinned, he showed his hand four aces. Xaldin frowned "What this time?" He asked, Luxord smiled sweetly

"Cloak." He told him. Xaldin gave an annoyed sigh and unzipped his cloak letting the thing fall to the ground. It is not much of a surprise that Xaldin had no shirt on underneath, he hardly ever wore one (claims that they hinder his lancing abilities.). Another round later it was Luxord's turn to strip, flinging his shirt to the ground he lean back slightly. Luxord began dealing the deck when he noticed Xaldin was staring at his chest "Yes?" he asked, Xaldin shook his head

"Nothing." He muttered and checked his cards. After some switching of cards and chip betting Luxord had lost the round

"So what's next?" he asked, Xaldin grinned

"Belt." He told the man. Luxord rolled his eyes and stood up, fiddling with the belt for a moment before he tossed the thing to the ground and sat back down.

Another round Xaldin lost and had to rid himself of his belt, for a couple of rounds both tied (I have done this in Poker. It's very rare but it can happen!) till Luxord won again. Xaldin growled

"Come on. You agreed to play, so the pants come off," he laughed. Finally Xaldin dropped his pants and Luxord burst out laughing "You go commando?" he asked. Xaldin sat back down and picked up his newly dealed hand (he still had his gloves on so he was still in). Luxord lost the next round and was sitting in his black silken boxers, he lost again and soon the boxers came off "Looks like you win Xaldin." He had pulled his gloves off earlier, he had trouble dealing with them on. Xaldin grinned one of his creepy grins

"Not quite." He said. Confused but slightly interested Luxord dealed another hand, he watched the man for hints at what he meant. No luck, if Xaldin wanted to he could be just as emotionless as Xemnas or Saix. Once the cards were dealt Xaldin tossed out only a couple of chips

"Bad hand?" Luxord inquired. Xaldin remained slience as Luxord tossed in his chips, the cards were revealed Xaldin had all for Aces and a King "Okay so since I have nothing on…what the hell were we betting for?" he demanded. Xaldin's grin came back

"Who is on bottom." He told the man. Before Luxord could say anything Xaldin reached across the table, gripped onto Luxord's shoulder and yanked him forward so their mouths come meet in a very passionate kiss. Luxord blinked while Xaldin's tongue explored his mouth, within a few seconds Xaldin had pinned Luxord onto the floor.

Luxord gasped for air when Xaldin finally freed his mouth, he had forgotten how strong the man could be when he wanted something bad enough. Xaldin reclaimed the man's mouth sucking on his tongue while his hands explored his body, Luxord squirmed a little. Xaldin tweaked Luxord's nipples so his mouth could descend upon them, Luxord panted and moaned. Xaldin grinned as he shoved two fingers into Luxord's entrance getting the man buck up and squirm, he watched as Luxord's muscle greedily sucked his fingers in. Luxord squirmed more as Xaldin stretched his inner muscle with scissoring motions, he removed his fingers much to Luxord's displeasure. Xaldin caught the look in his eyes, he grin grew somewhat wild that made Luxord shiver. Xaldin moved Luxord's legs a little and to Luxord's great surprise began licking around the hole, Xaldin took great pleasure in hearing Luxord's pants and moans.

After teasing the hole a little longer Xaldin thrusted his tongue into it getting Luxord to gasp loudly, Xaldin licked about making sure to get every last part before removing his tongue just to thrust it back in. It didn't long until he didn't feel like Luxord's muscles wouldn't cut his tongue off, he licked about for a while longer before withdrawing his tongue then replacing it with his own length. Luxord gasped and moaned loudly as Xaldin slowly pushed himself in, once he was fully sheathed Xaldin thrusted hard and deep into Luxord's body. Luxord moans turned into screams as he finally clung onto Xaldin's shoulders moving his hips in time with Xaldin. Xaldin groaned when he felt Luxord gently nip at his neck and shoulder.

Xaldin slammed into Luxord's prostate and then claimed Luxord's mouth with his. Once their tongues battled for a while Xaldin slowly pumped Luxord in time with his every thrust, picking up the pace Luxord clawed at Xaldin's back. When Xaldin removed his mouth Luxord screamed painting Xaldin's stomach with his cum, that made Xaldin groan and release into Luxord's body. After the two panted for a while Xaldin gently kissed Luxord's forehead "Remind me to play stripe poker with you more often." He muttered. Luxord let out a tired laughed

"I will try luv." He noted. Xaldin pulled out and helped Luxord back into his clothes. Xaldin looked at the slight mess they made

"Think the other's will believe us if we say we were really drunk?" he asked. That's right both were not drunk. More they needed a excuse to do this sort of thing, no one knew that the two were together. Luxord laughed

"Maybe…but we are going to have to fake having one hell of a massive headache." He warned. Xaldin rolled his eyes

"Phhfft! With Xigbar I will probably have a headache by the end of the day." He told the man waving his hand slightly. Luxord snickered "Besides you got the recently 'Oh-we-finally-got-over-whatever-the-hell-we-were-fighting-about-now-we-are-going-to-have-crazy-loud-sex' Marluxia and Vexen in the room above you. So they would probably give you a headache." He joked. Luxord snickered again before he pecked Xaldin's cheek, he did notice that Xaldin's gloves had white splotches on them

"What about your gloves? OR the floor for that matter?" he asked looking at some strange splotches on the ground. Xaldin shrugged

"I can clean up this time since you had to last time." He told the man. Luxord nodded

"Thank you luv." He whispered as Xaldin and him kissed for a while

"I love you number X." Xaldin whispered

"I love you too number III." He whispered back. Little did the two know that a certain pink haired assassin and blond key of destiny had just watched them kiss. Shutting the door silently Marluxia grinned

"See Roxy? I told you that they were together!" he exclaimed as the two walked away from the door. Roxas smiled

"I never saw that one coming. How did you find out anyways?" he asked. Marluxia grinned

"Oh that was easy. I heard Luxord's screams once in the middle of the night. Not that hard to figure out." He smirked "Also…Xaldin forgets to shut the door a lot."

A Moment From The Author's Life:

"Why did I write this?" KRKCxForever asked no one in particular. She leaned back in her chair "Why did I write some random fanfic with these two?" she wondered. Sighing and checking a text she thought a little

"Probably because no one ever writes about these two. I don't know why…" she posted the fic onto FanFiction then grabbed her wallet "Oh well. Love for my one of my favorite pairs. As for dinner. I'm in the mood for pizza again, soda, and maybe some more Zingers!" she announced then walked off.

_Like the story? Review it! See where I could have done better? Give me tips in a review! Don't like it because it was really random or hate the pairing? DON'T DO IT HEARD! Or I send Xaldin and his six lances of impending doom after you! _


End file.
